Flood is Thicker Than Blood
by Segway
Summary: Just another average day. And by average I mean abnormal.


**Flood is thicker then Blood**

***

Ah, Strong Badia. From stop sign sitting on a cinderblock to Tire leaning on a fence, approximately 32 feet of flawless barren dirt. Aaaannnd the place of solace when you've pissed off everybody in town.

Humming a tune to himself and leaning back against the fence, Strong Bad reminisced about the days previous events. It was unusual… Not the fact that he managed to anger the entire town, that was totally normal for him. No, this time was slightly odd because of the fact that Strong Mad, The Cheat and Strong Sad had barred him out of the house.

After six failed attempts at scaling the side of the house and breaking in an upstairs window, Strong Bad gave it up. Opting instead to situate out in Strong Badia until his brothers cooled off and let him back inside.

Strong Bad just couldn't figure out what he had done to deserve such a thing… Sure he had set fire to Homestar's birthday party… Again. This year. Like the he did the last ten. Hell, It was practically a tradition!

Strong Bad didn't know out what made this different, but he had an uneasy feeling about it. Or maybe he just had an uneasy feeling about those dark clouds on the horizon.

"Well, looks like it may be time to head back." He told Tire. Leaping up, he set off for home at a slow jog.

***

"Aww, crap…." Upon returning to the Strong household, he found it was even _more_ boarded up then before. Now with duck tape.

Quickly trotting up to the door, he was about to knock when the blaring of the downstairs television caught his attention.

" _Thore have been some repoirts of dark clouds, And oh my! Somebody's set up a Floord worning."_

"What the-! Who let Coach Z do the news cast?" Strong Bad asked.

Knocking on the boarded (and duck taped) window, he shouted for someone to let him in. All he got in reply was a rather angry "Mhrmrmh!" From The Cheat and one of his brothers turning the sound on the television up.

"Fine then! I don't need this.. You guys can't handle my hot-chick-magnet-awesomeness anyhow,"

Walking down the front steps, Strong Bad eyed the incoming storm.

"There's got to be somewhere I can bunk for the night… I know! I'll stay at Bubs's!"

***

"No way!" The statement was punctuated by Bubs slamming the window-door-thingy-on-the-front-of-the-concession-stand closed.

"Well, this just sucks! Where else can I bunk for the night?"

Pulling out a crudely drawn map of Free Country, Strong Bad gave it a once over.

"_Never _coach Z… can't stay with Homestar… Pom Pom wouldn't let me in, not that I know where he lives… The King of town? Blech, just the thought of spending the night in the same place as the Poopsmith disgusts me. Marzipans? That could work! That girl totally digs me."

Folding his map, he started for 'ms. Looks-like-a-broom's house.

***

"No!" Was Marzipans generous answer.

"Yeah, Stwong Bad." Whether Homestar was really agreeing with her or just agreeing for the sake of agreeing was up for debate.

"Oh, C'mon! My Brothers locked me out-"

Slam.

"Hey!" Throwing a rock at her window, Strong Bad stomped away angrily.

He had no choice, he had to return to Strong Badia and fortify it from the oncoming storm.

"Um… Why didn't we let Stwong Bad inside?"

"Are you kidding? He just set your house on fire this morning!"

"Yeah, But he does that evewy Yeaw. It's a family Twadition!"

"First of all, Strong Bad isn't your family. Second, he needs to learn a lesson about behaving. We can't go on ignoring his bad conduct, he'll only get worse. A night sleeping out on the ground should teach him that his actions don't come without consequences."

Throughout Marzipans longwinded speech about yadda-yadda-yadda, Homestar played with the little propeller on his hat.

"Hey, hey, Mawzipan! If I spin this hawd enough, could I fly?"

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Listening to what?" Two words: Completely oblivious.

***

It was pathetic. Strong Bad would have tried to pass it off as a 'master piece' had anyone been around, but the fact still remained: he'd almost be better off sleeping in the dumpsters then in the… thing he built.

Said shelter was made out of the Strong Badian flag, two of its corners were tied to the top of the fence the other half was held down with the cinder block. All in all, it looked kinda like a lean-to all the 'wilderness survival' books told you to build.

Strong Bad was rolling Tire inside his 'master piece' just as it started raining.

"Sorry buddy," Strong Bad told Tire as he sat down on it. "But this book: "Bubs's Discount Wilderness Survival Guide" said not to sleep on the bare ground. I'm not sure why, maybe to protect yourself from Graboids or mutant earth worms or something…"

*** Two hours later *

"I'm actually starting to worry about him…" Peeking through a crack in the boarded up window, Strong Sad flinch as another clap of thunder rang out. "It's been raining non-stop for nearly an hour."

"Mhrhmrhm mrhrrmh mrhmrhrrm!"

"The Cheat!" Strong Sad was slightly offended by that comment, whatever it was. He couldn't really blame The Cheat though, after all he was missing half his fur from being caught in the fire this morning.

"I just hope he stays out of the rain."

***

10 minutes. Strong Bad's 'fort' had lasted all of 10 minutes. Not that it held up well before the wind blew the top part of his flag off the fence. It being a flag and not a tarp, as the 'survival guide' called for, it had let most of the rain drip down on him anyway.

Now he was sitting in Tire with his flag wrapped around him waiting for the rain to let up. If he wanted to get to any place of the roofed persuasion, he'd have to trek through the five inches of rain water on the ground to get there. Or he could just float there… The only thing anchoring Tire to the spot now was the flag and cinderblock.

Not that he actually had anywhere to go… He was even considering the King of Town's castle, Poopsmith, creepy little chef and all.

Leaning to look over the edge of Tire, he spotted something floating in the water. Reaching, he snagged the end of it and pulled it onboard the newly dubbed 'S.S. Tiria' .

"Hey! It's Strong Sad's play sword. Sucks as a weapon, works just as bad for a paddle!"

Glancing at the flooded landscape, Strong Bad let go of the flag. Immediately he felt the SS Tiria begin to drift.

"Whoah! I didn't know there was that strong a current." Using the sword, he tried to steady his new water-faring vessel.

After a few minutes of paddling, he finally arrived. Stalling the makeshift raft, he looked at his house, currently down hill from where he was now. A plan began to form.

Angling the raft, he kicked as hard as he could and used the tire like a toboggan. Gaining speed until he crashed through the wall.

His brothers and The Cheat didn't even flinch as Strong Bad darted in front of them holding a tire. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Oh. You're back." Strong Sad said as Strong Mad turned up the volume to the television.

"Mhrmf."


End file.
